


Goddess

by artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme)



Series: Ultimate Fulfillment [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Ring, Daddy!Kink, Dom!emma, Edging, F/M, Lingerie, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Teasing, face riding, genital abuse/hitting, mistress!emma, sub!Killian, ultimate fulfillment series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/artistic-writer
Summary: Emma and Killian play their little game - but who will win this time?





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CSCocktoberfest 2018.

Three months. That was the amount of time that Emma Swan had known Killian Jones. They had met through the _Ultimate Fulfillment_ dating app, thanks to her meddling friends, and it had been one of the best nights of her life. Well, scrap that. _He_ had made it the best night of her life and continued to be the highlight of her Friday. When he said he wanted to see her again, she had lit up inside, the warmth spreading through her like a shot of whiskey, warming her belly and making her skin tingle.

Of course she wanted another shot of tall, dark and handsome. Mr. 99%. Though Emma would most certainly beg to differ on that one. Her only complaint with the app was its inaccuracy, because, every Friday night since she had first met Killian Jones, she had been more than 100% compatible with him. 100% on the stairs. 100% in the bathroom of their local bar. One hundred fucking percent every which way you swung it.

At first, Emma had wanted a daddy. Who wouldn’t? To be controlled in the bedroom by someone who knew how to pleasure you in ways that you could only dream of. But then, quite by accident, Emma had discovered that Killian liked to be controlled just as much as he liked to be in control. She hadn’t meant to, but in the heat of the moment, she hadn’t even realised that the words had slipped from her mouth, seven little words that had him crumbling to his knees and begging like a puppy for more orders.

_“Fuck me like you mean it, Jones.”_

By the time their next meeting had arrived, Killian had wanted it again. The blue of his eyes was always so vibrant, like the calmest of seas, and yet, when he had turned up at her door at their agreed time, they had darkened to the deepest ocean blue she had ever seen. She could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest, the pulse thumping under the skin of his neck and feel the dryness in his throat when he had asked her if she wanted to play.

The man had even brought his own restraints, dangling the flimsy looking handcuffs from a single finger, a wry smirk plastered on his handsome, smug face. Emma had laughed, right in his pretty face, beckoning him to the bedroom with a crooked finger and showing him exactly how she wanted to play. That night she had brought him to his knees, a grown man who could make her cry with pleasure, shivering under her assault on his body as she took her time bringing him to completion over and over again.

Who knew a man could come so many times? Certainly not him for one. But once he had tasted her dominance, he couldn’t get enough of it.

And so it had become a competition because lord knows they couldn’t just fuck and take turns. No. That wasn’t enough of a challenge, for either of them, so they had invented a game. The first person to make the other blush in a public place, won. The rules were simple. Whoever won had total control over the other, and whoever lost had to take everything the winner dished out. Other than that, anything went.

Emma was a simple creature, with simple needs that Killian fulfilled _very_ thoroughly, to the point where sometimes she had thrown the game in his favour. Sometimes she just needed her daddy. But other times, she just wanted to break him.

“I’m going to win this time,” Emma purred, watching her lips turn up into a coy smile as she dressed in front of the mirror. Killian was on the other end of the phone, another ritual they had started, an exercise in tension building they both enjoyed.

“So confident,” Killian teased, his voice like the darkest, melted chocolate as it drizzled down the line.

“I mean it,” Emma told him with a salacious lilt. She twirled a little, swaying her hips from side to side as she pushed her earrings through the holes in her ears. “When you see this dress-” Emma hissed, biting her bottom lip and humming a moan of pleasure that she knew would send a tightness straight to his groin.

“Is it new?” Killian growled, intrigued by her tease.

The dress she was wearing was a sin in and of itself, the black, billowing material almost reaching the floor and tickling her ankles as she padded around the bedroom. Each side had a thigh-high slit that exposed her smooth, milky legs as she walked around listening to his grunts of frustration. The neckline was low, much lower than it needed to be for her to win, but without a bra on, she knew he wouldn’t be able to look anywhere else.

“Let’s just say,” Emma smirked, taking one last look at herself in the mirror. “I only bought it so that you could take it off.”

“Well, I like the sound of that,” Killian whispered darkly, his words muffled by how hard he was clutching the phone to his face. “Maybe we should skip dinner? Have you come over and see what I have set up?”

Emma grinned to herself, his cockiness never ceasing to amaze her. “Aren’t we a little eager, daddy?” Emma purred sweetly and she was sure she heard him gasp. “What if I win?”

Maybe it was too soon to be using his bedroom moniker, and maybe it was a little below the belt, but it what was most unfair was the sounds he was making, soft, humming grunts that made Emma’s core clench with need. Going out to dinner suddenly seemed like a very bad idea. Maybe she could cancel, divert his attention back to her bedroom antics a little more.

Heaven forbid she actually call it a date. It was the third time they had been out under his insistence and Emma would be lying if she said she hadn’t had a good time. He knew how to plan an evening, and the anticipation of what was waiting for them afterward always got them way too horny to control.

“Daddy likes to be ready for whatever his little girl has for him,” Killian purred.

That didn’t help her either. How was she going to win at this rate?

“And if I do win?” Emma asked him softly, a innocence to her voice that shook them back to reality. She could see her heartbeat under her breast, the soft, white skin gently vibrating as she held her breath, awaiting his response.

“Then I am yours to do with as you wish.” He paused, the hitch in Emma’s breath almost audible, the skin on her arms tingling as the hair there stood to attention. She was almost sure he would say it, her bedroom name that so often had her wet simply from the way it rolled of his very talented tongue. “My goddess.”

\--

Emma’s first attempt at making him blush did not go as planned. When she opened her door and saw him standing there, almost edible, she had nearly lost. She had thought her outfit would send him into a frenzy, but she had no idea his could have the same effect on her. He was like lust personified, dressed in black from head to toe, the neatly trimmed scruff around his jawline drawing her gaze instantly. Her throat was dry, too dry, and her nipples hardened with a shudder that rippled over her body as he looked up at her without even lifting his head.

“Cold, love?” he teased, the corner of his mouth ticking up into a wry smirk.

“You dressed like that on purpose,” Emma accused him hotly, her eyes flickering to the opening in his shirt that exposed the fine, dark hairs of his chest, something she had to _not_ imagine rubbing her naked body.

“Of course,” Killian shrugged, offering her his elbow. Emma tucked her hand into the crease of his arm and fell into step beside him, his hand finding the bare skin exposed by her dress at the base of her spine. His fingertips were like fire, threatening to burn her up from the inside out, and the familiar coil of need twisted in her belly when he leaned into the side of her face. “Daddy wants to win,” he whispered into her ear, his lips barely brushing the shell and his breath leaving her frozen on the spot.

Emma felt her ears prickle with heat, her cheeks flush and when she lifted her head to look at him, he grinned. The fucking bastard grinned, victorious and gleeful, almost a little too disappointed just how easily he had won. “That was easy,” he teased, stepping in front of her to block her view of his car, his arms wrapping around her smaller frame and holding her to him.

“You forget the rules, _Daddy_ ,” Emma accented playfully, pushing her hands flat against his chest and dodging his mouth when he went to kiss her. He pulled back, raising an eyebrow in her direction but not letting her go, grinding his hips into hers. They had barely crossed the threshold of her home before he had been on her, unable to keep his hands to himself for even a second. “This is not a public place,” Emma told him firmly, looking around her at the empty street.

Killian groaned, bowing his head in defeat and letting her slip from his grasp. Emma stepped back, the delicately strapped heels that encased her feet the only sound between them as they clicked on the ground. Emma stifled a laugh, covering her mouth with the back of her hand and watching him ball his fists in frustration.

“You know what that means,” Emma told him with a delighted smirk.

“No touching penalty,” Killian sighed dramatically, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“No touching penalty,” Emma repeated salaciously. She stepped towards him, watching his hands ball into fists as he fought the desperate urge to reach out and touch her. Emma cupped one side of his face in her hand, trailing a single fingertip down the scar there and bit her lip, the dark red lipstick disappearing under her teeth. “How will you win now?” She purred, turning away from him and sauntering to the car with a little more sway in her hips than was entirely necessary.

After a long breath, Killian had deemed his punishment absolutely fine, having more than one trick up his sleeve with which to disarm Emma and leave her at his will. Not that he would mind losing to such a glorious creature. When Emma became the Goddess, he experienced pleasure (and deprivation thereof) as he had never before. The things she could do to him, and the things she could make his body do amazed even him. He didn’t need to be able to touch her to win. He would manage just fine.

\--

After a very light dinner, full of flirting and innuendos, Emma had dragged Killian to a bar. They were way overdressed for the downtown dive bar, the dull bar lighting, and dingy atmosphere making them stand out a mile, but it was all part of her plan. Dinner hadn’t yielded a single pinprick of blood on his cheeks, the man absolutely stoic and resolute to all of her attempts to make him blush. And with only his words, Killian had also fallen short of his goal, although a few times, Emma had felt the creep of heat up the back of her neck and across her chest, almost losing the game for her.

But if there was one thing Emma had learned about Killian Jones since she had known him, it was that he absolutely loved a drink. And he could drink a lot, his preference for rum having revealed what was perhaps his biggest weakness. Killian Jones only had to have two or three rums in the depths of his stomach before the tips of his ears turned a rosy shade of pink and his cheeks soon followed.

Some might call it a dirty trick, but Emma was determined to win, even if it meant she had to get her hands dirty doing it.

By the time the barman had slid them a third round of drinks, Killian had forgotten his penalty and his hand slipped onto her thigh from where he sat next to her. Emma had let the infraction slide, certain the cool temperature of his digits would never reach the molten heat of her core and betray her thoughts on her cheeks. When she didn’t bat his hand away, Killian slid it higher up on her leg to the apex of the split in the dress, almost at her waist before he caught her eye with a dark, sultry stare.

“I know what you are doing,” he slurred a little, the open mouthed grin of his face reaching from ear to ear and his eyes flickering back down to his hand that had reached around the inside of her thigh and slipped beneath the fabric of her dress.

“Oh?” Emma cocked her head to the side, her curled blonde locks bouncing over her shoulders. She reached out, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand free before he had time to tease her into a blush. “And what do you _think_ I am doing?” She planted his hand firmly back on his own thigh, relishing in the way he sighed. “And stop trying to cheat, Jones,” she chided firmly, her voice assertive and earning her a flash of desire in his eyes.

“I love it when you tell me what to do,” he growled, leaning towards her with intent, but Emma stopped him before his lips met hers with a flat hand on his chest. The hair there tickled at her fingers and without even realizing, she began stroking it idly.

“Then all you have to do is lose,” Emma smirked, teasing him with the promise of her rouged lips on his.

“Although bad form, calling me out for cheating,” Killian told her, sitting back in his seat and reaching for the half-consumed tumbler of rum in front of him. Emma watched him with a stunned smile as he threw his head back and emptied the glass, the bob of his Adam's apple catching her stare.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Emma feigned innocently, tossing her hair over her shoulder and licking her lips nervously.

Killian held up his glass, the tiniest trace of honey coloured rum in the bottom pooling into the edge as he tilted it in front of his face and watched the rum intently. “You know exactly what I mean,” he said darkly, slamming his glass down onto the bar.

Emma jumped a little, her heart picking up in her chest, not with fear but a sexual anticipation of what he would do next. She was caught. She had been rumbled in her attempts to make him blush. Of course, the man knew what effect rum had on him, and she suddenly felt foolish having even attempted to get him blushing under the guise of drunkenness.

“You think, if you get a few rums in me, I’ll blush and you will be the victor in our little game,” Killian told her, tapping a finger over his lips as he studied her face, watching the colour drain from her cheeks as realization caught up with her. She was busted

“Shit,” Emma laughed, hiding her face in her hands before shaking her hair back and lifting her eyes to his once more.

“So, I think,” Killian said slowly, his hand finding her thigh again, slipping under the material of her dress and slipping across the lacy material of her underwear. For a second his words were taken from him, the foggy haze of a few drinks and the unexpected discovery between Emma’s thighs making him pause.

“You think what?” Emma prompted coyly, leaning forward towards him to hide their interactions from prying eyes, her thighs clamping around his hand when he reached the apex of her thighs and brushed a finger over her barely covered sex. “Use your words, Killian,” Emma teased, crossing one leg over the other and trapping his hand exactly where he had thought he was safest.

“The no touching ban is lifted,” he croaked out, his voice hoarse from alcohol and desire. He swallowed around a lump in his throat and his ears prickled with heat, their tips on fire at the very point of their elfen point.

Emma watched his ears turn red with a proud, gleeful smirk and leaned forward, pressing her lips to the side of his ear and clutching the back of his head in her hand. “You think that will help you?” She rasped against the side of his face, clenching her core muscles so much so that she knew he could feel the throbbing sensation against his fingers.

“Gods, Emma,” Killian ground out through clenched teeth, his forehead rolling against hers as he fought off his erection that was rapidly growing harder by the second in a public place. “You’re making me hard,” he whispered, his voice low and almost a plea.

“And blush,” Emma whispered seductively, pulling her face from his and waiting for his eyes to flutter open. They did, a few seconds later, and Emma’s self-satisfied smile met him, the heat in his cheeks even more evident now that he had lifted his head and they no longer breathed the same space. His eyes focused on her face, the glint in her eyes like a star in the night sky rather than the nail in his coffin. “I win,” she declared, uncrossing her legs and finally releasing his hand.

Killian groaned, but his deflation was soon met with a new hardness in his groin at the thought of her prize, which was, in a way, also his prize. His shoulders slumped dramatically at the same time Emma’s back straightened her frame in her seat, her delicate fingers plucking the cocktail stick from her drink and her tongue wrapping around the cherry skewed on the end. She kept her gaze forward, staring at her reflection in the bronzed glass behind the bottle at the back of the bar, her lips twitching into a smile as she felt Killian lay two flat palms to her thigh and saw him bow his head out of the corner of her eye.

“My Goddess,” he whispered, his voice barely audible in the bar, but Emma could hear the dark timbre of his words as clear as day. They were changed by lust, his submissive persona shining from him and making Emma’s legs quake at the thought of what she would do to him.

“Take us back to my place,” Emma said firmly, swallowing the cherry in her mouth. Killian jumped to his feet at the same time she did, eager to please. “I have a surprise for you.”

\--

Killian knew his place. Emma had set him hard and fast rules when it came to dealing with the Goddess. He did as he was told, and as long as he did, he was rewarded fairly. They had arrived back at Emma’s place in double quick time, mainly due to his erratic driving and excitement to see what she had planned for him. Emma was a good girl, a marvel of a woman who he loved to worship for hours on end, but when she was the Goddess, he was putty in her hands.

He had followed her to her bedroom obediently, hands planted firmly on her hips from behind like he might lose her in the darkness should he let her go. In the dark, his senses had been amplified, the smell of her almost too much as she led him to his ultimate demise. Or his salvation. He wasn’t really sure how the evening would go when Emma took on the persona of his favourite Goddess. Emma flicked on the lights, the click of the switch the loudest thing Killian had ever heard over the ringing of silence in his ears, his eyes adjusting to the harsh flash of light before they fixated on the bed in front of him.

At first glance it seemed no different to how they had always played. Restraints lay across the bed attached to the bottom, a huge black leather strap around the middle that disappeared under the mattress and made his skin shimmer with need. The crisp white bedding was newly changed, and he could smell the faintest traces of flowers from the fabric as he approached, tracing a single finger over the supple leather and its harsh, metal buckle.

“Is this for me?” He quirked an eyebrow at her, watching her with fascination as she pulled the earrings from her lobes and placed them delicately onto her dresser.

“It’s for a very naughty boy,” Emma purred, her voice crawling over his skin and giving him the hardest erection he had ever had. Her gaze dropped to his waist, the bulge in his pants very obvious, the outline of his length visible through the layer of material. Emma licked her lips, sauntering over to him where he stood frozen, his entire body excited to the point of paralyzing him. “Have you been naughty, Killian?”

He nodded dumbly, swallowing hard, his skin flushing hot and burning him alive. Emma’s nimble fingers found the buttons of his shirt, popping them open one at a time, slowly, deliberately, making her way to his waistline. She didn’t touch him, barely even held onto the fabric in her grasp, but somehow he was shaking with how much he wanted her right now.

“Tell me what you did,” Emma commanded, tugging the edges of his shirt free from his pants roughly. He swayed a little under her assault, palms clammy and mind a haze of fog he was finding it hard to focus through.

“I uh-,” Killian stammered, his voice hoarse. The crack of skin on skin echoed out into the room followed by a hand sized sting of heat on his cheek, his eyes pinching closed as Emma - no, the Goddess - slapped him hard. His eyes flew open and he gasped sharply, desperately trying to quell the burning in his lungs that match the fire on his cheek from her assault. His lips twitched into a slight smile, tongue running over the ridge of his teeth before it was wiped from his face with another strike.

“Did I say you could smile?” Emma told him firmly, grabbing his jaw and making him look into her eyes.

“No, Goddess,” Killian stuttered, shaking his head in her grasp.

“And do you not want to please me?” She pouted playfully, her bottom lip rolling under her teeth to tease him further. Because God knows he wasn’t aroused enough.

“Yes, Goddess,” Killian breathed huskily. “All the time.”

Emma grinned salaciously, finally releasing his jaw with a push and turning away from him. “Get undressed,” she demanded darkly. “When I return, I want you naked and laying on the bed for me.”

“Yes, Goddess,” Killian rasped, fumbling with his belt buckle as Emma disappeared into the en suite bathroom attached to her bedroom.

He was so hard, the ridges of his erection brushing the fabric of his underwear painfully, yearning to be free. When Killian shed his pants, finally releasing it to the cool air of the room, he sighed in relief, a groan tumbling from his lips. The Goddess was cruel, but she was also fair, giving him exactly what he wanted in exchange for what she wanted. But his pleasure depended on her pleasure, and if he didn’t make her feel good, there would be no way she would let him have any sort of release.

To say Killian was excited by this concept was an understatement. He climbed onto the bed awkwardly, the sensitive tip of his length brushing the wiry hair on his stomach and causing him to grit his teeth with every inch he moved. He pulled hard against the leather strap, freeing it from the buckle and settled into the space it left when the two edges fell apart like the arms of an angel.

If this was his end, he welcomed it with all he had.

The creak of the door alerted him to Emma’s presence, and his heart took off in his chest when he finally laid eyes on her as she emerged from the bathroom. Her dress was gone and as sinful as that was, it didn’t hold a patch to what she was wearing now. The gown she wore was black and as sheer as water, the straps of the deliciously dominant outfit underneath very visible through the netting like material. He felt himself grow impossibly harder, a whimper escaping his lips as she approached him and took in his prone figure.

“Good boy,” Emma said low, her voice as dark as night but with a calming edge he knew would lead him straight into the inferno should he disobey.

“Thank you, Goddess,” he sighed, a gentle relief washing over him. He loved pleasing her and her praise was almost as addictive as the feel of her tight warmth around him. Killian lifted his hands above his head as if he would if he was to be tied to the bed posts, but no restraints were there tonight. Instead his feet were sitting in some padded shackles, the soft leather smell filling the entire room when Emma moved to secure his ankles.

“Do you want a safe word?” Emma asked him quickly, her tone changing a little as she fastened the buckles around his feet, mindful not to trap any of his leg hair in the metal contraption. Killian lifted his head to catch her gaze and her eyes were back to a softer shade of green, the caring shade, the one that kept him coming back to her time after time.

“Will I need one?” He smirked, stretching his toes and pulling his legs upwards, testing the cuffs around his ankles. They had almost no give and he relaxed back into position, the weight of his body pressing into the enveloping comforter as if it was holding him steady. After a short silence he swallowed a huge gulp, barely able to focus on anything but the pounding in his erection as it stretched painfully for her touch. “Star Wars,” he mumbled incoherently. “My safe word is Star Wars.”

Emma stifled a laugh, rolling her eyes. Each time they played, she learned more and more about the man currently spread-eagled on her bed, but being a _Star Wars_ fan was something she had not expected. He seemed to well versed in the anatomy of a woman to have ever spent longer than a few hours on the franchise he had picked, but it tickled her to know there was a side to him she had yet to discover.

“Star Wars it is,” she said agreeably.

Giving the foot shackles one last tug before she moved around the edge of the bed, she lifted the foot wide leather strap from the floor, grinning wildly when it slapped him across his chest and he flinched a little. She reached over him, inhaling his masculine scent as she reached for the other at his side, letting the buckle hit him hard across his exposed skin as it fell from her hand, and he cried out before he had time to stop himself.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt you?” Emma said sweetly, her voice teasing and with a hint of sarcasm that meant she wasn’t sorry at all.

“Yes, Goddess,” Killian nodded, his eyes fixed her hers. Slipping back into character as easily as she had, he watched her rise to her feet once more, fingers toying with the ribbon like belt around her waist. “Thank you, Goddess,” he murmured appreciatively and Emma smiled at him.

Her smile faded quickly, her stare growing more feral by the second, her eyes darkening with desire and a hunger than almost scared him. Almost. Killian loved the Goddess, the woman Emma had hidden away for so long in her life but felt she could expose to him. It made him feel wanted, loved even, although their relationship - or whatever they were doing was called - would be like this for as long as Emma wanted.

She was flighty, unable to show her truest emotions, almost embarrassed by what she could feel. Killian had watched Emma gradually open up to him, and although three months was not a long period of time by any means, it had been long enough for her to decide that they would be exclusive, a thought that made his heart and well as his cock swell. But the Goddess was nothing like Emma, except in appearance, and he wanted her almost as much as he wanted her more timid alter ego.

“You tried to cheat at our game, didn’t you?” The Goddess purred, dragging one of the long, silk ribbon tassels of her gown along the length of his torso, watching the dip of his stomach grow deeper as he inhaled roughly.

“Yes, Goddess,” Killian breathed raggedly, his hips involuntarily thrusting off the mattress. His cock was so hard he thought it might snap, blood pumping through the organ at a painfully quick rate and making it bob hard against his toned stomach each time he panted.

“And now you think you deserve to be fucked by me?” Emma laughed. Killian was too preoccupied with her slowly pulling the knot free on her gown, his words trapped in his throat as she let the edges fall open to reveal the criss-cross pattern of her outfit. “You want me to make you come?” Emma sighed sweetly, rolling her shoulders and letting the gown fall to the ground where it pooled at her feet.

A ragged gasp left Killian’s mouth and he curled his toes, his skin buzzing at her words that had the fire in his belly coiling once again. “Yes please, Goddess,” he begged.

Emma shifted her weight from one hip to the other, her outfit made of silk and clinging to every curve of her body. There wasn’t much of it, a strap here and there, surrounding her ample breasts that were adorned with the hardest nipples he had ever seen. He could practically feel them on his tongue and if this scenario was any different, he would have them between his lips immediately, but this was Emma’s prize, not his, even though he knew it would end well for both of them.

She wore a black silken garter belt that held up some sheer stockings, the creamy skin of her legs still visible underneath. Another surge of blood invaded his already painfully hard member and he groaned out load, impatient with her game but mindful that if she wanted to, the Goddess would leave him desperate for her touch all night long.

“Please, Goddess,” he whimpered again.

“How badly do you want to come?” Emma asked him coyly, her tongue accenting the last words like it was forbidden to even utter out loud.

“So, so badly, Goddess,” Killian moaned and when Emma turned from him he couldn’t help the shuddering groan that he emitted at the sight of her beautiful behind. It was bare, exposed and cradled in two silk straps of her outfit, fitting the contours of her body perfectly and drawing his gaze. His breathing increased as she sauntered away, hot, damp pants of his own breath fogging his chest, eyes fixed on the sway of her hips and the bounce of her globes as she moved.

She turned to him, the shine of a metal ring catching his gaze, the cock ring she held in her hand making his heart thump faster. Emma had an arsenal of toys but that one was his favourite, something she had purchased for him less than a month ago. It fitted him perfectly, hugging his cock at its base whilst stretching his balls through another loop that prolonged his erection and intensified his orgasms. Only, the cruelty of the Goddess was evident when she tossed it at him and gave him a gleeful smirk.

“What?” She shrugged, shaking her blonde curls over her shoulder. “Do you think you deserved to be touched yet?” Emma planted her hands firmly on her hips, heels making her seem taller, more imposing to him that she had ever been, quickening his breathing once more.

“No, Goddess.” He shook his head, his words shaky, fingers fumbling with the cold, metal loop that had landed on his chest.

“Put on your cock ring,” Emma instructed him with a nod of her head, motioning to his engorged hard on. “If you think you can get it on that big, hard cock.”

Her words were such a distraction that it was almost painful for Killian to touch himself, the skin over his length stretched so tightly that he almost came in his own hand when he skimmed his purpling head with the smooth metal ring. He hissed, a shuddering gasp tumbling from his lips as his legs shook and he finally fitted the device, sinking back into his previous position with a groan.

Emma moved towards him again, her features softening a little as she took him in, gloriously naked and delicious, spread out before her like a feast. He was panting heavily now, his lungs craving oxygen as much as his skin cried out for her touch, so when she sat next to him on the edge of the bed, he sighed happily at the contact of her skin against his side.

Emma smirked to herself, teasing his inner thigh with her fingertip, dragging her rounded nail through the hair there and making him shudder. Killian gasped, looking down at her hand as it toyed with the hair near his balls, so close and yet so far from where he wanted her.

“How’s that feel?” Emma purred and Killian ground his jaw tightly, slamming his head back into the mattress and squeezing his eyes closed.

It felt like torture, her hand dancing so close to where he craved her touch that he groaned, hands balling a handful of the comforter above his head and gripping it in frustration. His hips jerked off the bed and unable to stop them, Killian sighed pathetically, knowing that he would be punished for such an act. Without warning emma’s hand came down on his cock, slapping the hard, hot length of him before she pulled her hand away and left him frowning in desperation.

“Stop,” she commanded darkly, slapping his erection again. Killian cried out, an erotic moan filling the room as she touched him, igniting his arousal and causing him to weep from his slit. He bit his bottom lip, a wretched attempt to stifle his moans of pleasure as she struck his cock once again.

“I’m sorry, Goddess,” he whimpered quickly, a hiss sounding through his teeth. “Forgive me, please.” He looked up at her, his glazed expression met with a soft smile. Her lips were plump, accented by the dark red lipstick she had on still, and images of her lips around his length, leaving smears of the rouge up his shaft made Killian tense.

Emma cocked her head to one side, watching him squirm with a playful grin. “Are you imagining me doing something bad?” She prodded gently, her hand finally offering him some relief when she brushed over his nipples and chest hair. It was a firm move, her skin on his but still not where he needed her so badly. “Don’t lie to me,” Emma growled, her fingers bending and the tips of her nails digging into his skin painfully.

“Ahh!” Killian cried out, shaking his head quickly. “No, Goddess, I wouldn’t!” He breathed, his panting stealing his breath. He inhaled deeply, eyes peeling open to meet hers again. “I was thinking about your lips, Goddess,” he stuttered shyly. “On my cock,” he sighed, the words even more erotic out of his own mouth.

“This cock?” Emma purred innocently, grasping his length in her hand and giving it a hard squeeze that had him desperately trying to keep his hips fixed on the bed and not thrusting into her palm.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped, his words hitching in his throat.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Emma grinned salaciously again, holding him firmly in place, his body paralyzed by her actions. The power she had over him was intoxicating, and she hadn’t even begun yet. She lifted her other hand to reveal a small bottle of coconut oil, his favourite kind of lubrication and he watched as she turned the bottle upside down and drizzled some onto the pulsating length in her grasp.

“Oh,” Killian gasped, the words barely a sound as it left his lips. He snapped his head up, craning his neck to watch her as the sweet smelling oil dribbled over his cock and over her fingers. “Oh, Goddess,” he panted, begging her to move her hand with his eyes, the soft blue hues almost grey with desire. “Please, Goddess,” he pleaded, his legs shaking.

Finally, Emma relented, releasing the hold she had on him and loosening her grip just enough to be able to begin stroking him. He was rock solid, hot like a flame, and Emma couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip again at the sight of him in her hands. His groan drew her attention to his face, his whole head flushed red and a line of tiny beads of sweat forming along his browline.

“Do you like it when I touch your big, hard cock?” Emma cooed sultrily. She alternated her pressure, stroking him slowly up and down, twisting her hand under the head of him just the way she knew he liked.

Killian hissed. “Yes, Goddess,” he sobbed, her hand on his length like a cure for his tension. “Thank you, Goddess,” he sighed, his words cut off by a sharp intake of air as she twisted her wrist just right and he felt his balls tighten.

She worked him harder, increasing the friction in her strokes, listening to his laboured breathing as it escalated. His nipples were solid bullet like buds on his chest and Emma could tell he was desperate to come, his toes curling and the stretching out as his body fought his release. Just when Killian thought he might lose himself, Emma slowed her movements, almost to a stop, and he peeled his eyes open to look at her drowsily.

“Thank you, Goddess,” he said quickly without prompting. Even though he had been edged to near painful completion, he knew it would please his Goddess to hear his gratitude and earn him another reward.

Emma gave him a pout, a silent thank you through her hooded stare that had him panting hard once more. She adjusted her sitting position, leaning over his body where her hair tickled his thighs and Killian’s body went rigid in anticipation of what she might do next. He was so tempted to reach out and touch her, his balled fists laying useless above his head, but he knew better. His reward would be far greater than he had ever hoped if he was a good boy.

“Oh, look how hard you are for me,” Emma whimpered coyly, her hot breath ghosting over his sensitive tip and making him fade away into euphoria once more. Killian slumped into the comforter, head slamming back against the mattress and his sight going blurry, the room still spinning when he pinched his eyes closed and felt the tip of Emma’s tongue lick up the side of the head of his cock.

“Oh, Goddess,” he panted. “Thank you, Goddess,” he sighed in a daze.

“You like that?” she said playfully, kissing his tip and letting her lips linger against his skin much longer than necessary.

“Ah, yes, Goddess,” Killian hissed, forcing his eyes open to watch her tease his head with her tongue. Emma lapped at it again, blinking and meeting his gaze when she opened her eyes again, lips latching onto him and giving him a gentle suck that had him shuddering out a guttural moan once more. “Thank you, Goddess,” he ground out, barely able to form words between pants.

“You like it when I suck your cock?” Emma purred seductively, tracing the ridge of his head with her tongue.

“Oh my God,” Killian panted harder. “Yes, my Goddess,” he almost cried. “Thank you so much, Goddess,” he whined, her teasing almost too much.

He didn’t know what was worse, the sight of Emma’s lips around his cock or the images of it behind his eyelids when he closed his eyes and let his head fall to the bed once more. It was pure torture, her slow, relentless teasing knowing no bounds as she gently and deliberately coaxed out his pleasure with just the tip of her tongue. Finally, when she thought he might pass out from how heavily he was gasping for air, Emma took him in her mouth and sucked his entire length. It was only once, but it was enough of a relief for his aching cock that Killian sighed and his entire body went limp.

“Thank you, Goddess,” he breathed, but before he could register his ebb in arousal, Emma was releasing him from her mouth with a pop and increasing her stroking to a furious pace. His eyes flew open, watching her hand as it blurred up and down his length, her teeth biting down on her lower lips as she worked him agonizingly quickly and watched him squirm against the leather strap holding him down. “Thank you,” Killian sobbed, the familiar tingle in his groin turning into a burning sensation as his orgasm threatening to tip him over the edge.

“Is that good?” Emma purred sweetly, her movements making her breasts bounce up and down against his hip and making Killian groan out more expletives.

“Yes,” Killian hissed through a clenched jaw.

“Yeah, what?” Emma purred in response, letting his hips buck up into her hand.

“Yes, Goddess, fuck it feels so good,” Killian growled pitifully, his face a bright shade of red now as he fought off his release. She made sure he was at the very precipice of his climax, body stiffening and hard cock ready to spill his seed over her hand, when she released him and left his cock throbbing, aching, begging for more. Killian slumped back against the duvet, clutching the material in his hands at his side, mindful not to touch her in any way because it was strictly forbidden unless she let him.

“You like it when I tease your cock?” Emma smiled, her hand on his face like a cool cloth against his searing hot skin. He nudged his face into her hand, eyes fluttering open and his vision clearing only briefly to reveal her warm smile and feel the brush of her thumb as it caressed the apple of his cheek.

“Yes, Goddess,” he panted hoarsely, his whole body relaxing with her tender caress. Emma had wound him up more than she ever had, tearing his release from him at the very last second, something she knew he enjoyed but caused him actual pain over his entire body with how hard he fought away his climax. She soothed his aches, gently touching his face and wiping away the sweat from his brow as she gave him a second to recompose himself, their game not nearly over yet.

“If you want to come, you’re going to have to pleasure me first,” Emma told him firmly, letting her hand slip from his jaw.

“Yes, Goddess, of course,” Killian stammered obediently. “Anything for you.”

Emma grinned wickedly, pushing herself to her feet and twisting her body so she was able to mount the bed, his breath catching in his throat as he swallowed hard. He knew what was coming. He prize exactly the same as Emma’s; her wet pussy and pounding clit pressed to his face as he ate her out and she found her own orgasm against his lips.

If he wasn’t already hard enough, Killian felt a rush of blood to his already engorged cock, the tip oozing a little as Emma straddled his face backward and balanced herself with one hand on his hip. The other reached out and grabbed his length again, the signal that he too could touch his Goddess, and Killian wasted no time settling her into position above his mouth with two strong hands to the back of her thighs.

Silence fell over the bedroom, his previously heavy panting replaced with Emma’s soft sighs as he broke another rule and lifted his head from the mattress to meet her sex, too impatient to wait for Emma to sit back enough. He devoured her like a man possessed, her core already soaking wet from how aroused she was, her slick nectar coating his nose and chin as he nuzzled her with his face. The leather strap pulled on his skin, holding his shoulders back and restricting his torso, but Killian ignored it in favour of the glory of Emma’s sex on his lips.

“Make me come,” Emma demanded, but her voice was changed a little with her own arousal and she shifted her hips so that they were wider and she was closer to his mouth.

Killian lapped at her eagerly, tongue flicking over clit and tracing the outside of her entrance with its tip, loving the way Emma’s muscles clenched so close to his face. He took a breath when she lifted her hips, desperate to not lose the scent of her for even a second, and with a gentle squeeze to her thighs, she sank back down onto his mouth and ground her hips against his face.

“Such a good boy,” Emma purred, her back arching so he could reach her with a better angle, his tongue dipping into her core to tease her. Her hand still worked his cock, his hips shuddering on ever stroke as she reached his tip, the blood trapped in his erection keeping him as hard a marble in her hands. “Make me come first,” she warned him, not relenting her assault on his member.

Killian doubled his efforts, tired of the teasing to both their bodies. He wanted to hear Emma come, wanted to feel her muscles pull at his tongue whilst she rode his face. And he knew just how to make it happen. He focused on her clit, Emma’s pleasure epicenter, and closed his lips around it to form a vacuum. She gasped in delight, her ministrations on his cock stopping for long enough that he knew he had found the right spot, his hands clutching her thighs so tightly he knew he would leave a mark for her to find the next day.

Killian sucked, like he had never before, pulling the throbbing nub into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. He felt Emma’s legs shake beside his head and her hand moved to steady herself even more, her nails digging into the skin of his stomach as she sat back a little to allow him a better angle. Killian gasped, grabbing her ass, spreading her cheeks wider to allow him to fully appreciate her, sealing his lips over her clit once more.

Emma moaned, almost a high pitched squeal that had turned their game in his favour. She arched her back, leaning forward over his body and her breasts dangled over his cock, her nipples brushing it every time she stroked him. Her pace increased as she approached her own release, the heat in her belly spreading out over her entire body and Killian knew he was hitting the right spot when she began a furiously merciless pace as she stroked his erection.

He groaned against her sex, unable to stop the sounds vibrating from his throat and he sucked her harder, opening his mouth and lapping at her like a hungry dog. He was good, Emma would never deny that, and she met his ministrations with a gentle rock of her hips, silently guiding him to where she wanted his tongue the most. Killian licked the entire length of her, from clit to hole, humming contently against his heavenly gift.

“How’s my pussy taste?” Emma cooed, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Fucking delicious, Goddess,” Killian growled, clutching her thighs harder. “You taste divine,” he purred, licking her sweet nectar once more.

“Yeah?” Emma sighed, her orgasm rapidly sneaking up on her.

“Yes,” Killian groaned, his tongue flicking harder over the nub between her thighs, loving the way she shook in his grasp. Emma cried out, flatting her body to his and Killian’s hand skimmed up her back, tickling her sides as they danced over her skin as he silently told her it was okay to fall.

“You’re so hard for me,” Emma panted, his cock in her face and her lips not even an inch from it.

“All for you, my Goddess,” Killian groaned. “I want to come so badly,” he whimpered, dipping his tongue into her core for another taste of her sweetness.

Emma stayed where she was, letting him drink her in as she sped up her pace again, the smell of coconut lingering in the air as she moved her other hand to caress his balls. Killian groaned louder, fingernails digging into the soft skin of her behind in a sure indication he was close, body trembling beneath her on every stroke.

“I’m close,” he whimpered on a begging sigh. “Please let me come, Goddess.”

“Not yet,” Emma warned him darkly, releasing his cock and giving it a slap. Killian groaned, panting harder now, almost suffocated with the scent of Emma’s arousal. His cock twitched angrily from the edging and he didn’t know how much more he could take. “I haven’t come yet,” she told him coyly, grinding down on his mouth once more.

“Of course, Goddess,” Killian nodded against her sex, tongue flicking out over her clit in a desperate attempt to make her come. There would be nothing worse than losing himself before he had pleasured the Goddess. The thought didn’t even bear thinking about.

Emma picked up his cock again, the whole length of it so full of blood it was almost purple now because of his cock ring. Emma slowed her pace, aware he was about to lose himself but also because he had found just the right spot between her thighs that would have her careening into euphoria in no time. Her hand gripped his thigh, scraping her nails over the skin there when she let out a long, sorrowful moan and her muscles tightened inside of her.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Emma purred. “Suck my clit, Killian,” she cooed and he complied immediately at the sound of his name, her body going rigid under his hands. “Yeah, just like that,” she panted breathlessly, rocking her body back and forward over his face, letting his tongue flick over her clit over and over until she couldn’t take anymore. “Oh fuck,” she sighed and she felt him grow even harder in her hand as she came, squeezing his cock even more.

Emma’s orgasm hit her suddenly but Killian knew she had finished, her muscles clenching around his tongue as he thrust his face into her sex and dragged its tip over the ridge of her g-spot. Her thigh muscles clenched around his head, knees a little shaky and he hummed against her clit as he captured it between his lips once more and sucked hard. Emma rode out her orgasm, the hot, wet sounds of him licking her out filling her ears and eventually the smacking of his lips bringing her back to reality.

“You like the taste of my come?” She asked him softly, sitting back up and letting him drink her arousal down like a parched man. “You see what you did to me?”

“Yes, Goddess,” Killian growled, lapping at her folds hungrily. “I love to please you, Goddess.”

“You think you deserve to come now?” Emma cooed, a wry smirk on her face when she heard Killian exhale dramatically.

“Yes, Goddess,” he nodded, his words muffled by her sex in his face. “Please, Goddess, let me come.”

Emma took pity on him then, spitting over his heated length before increasing her pace almost angrily. It was how he liked it, hard and fast, and she knew exactly how to get him off in an instant. Killian’s hips jumped off the bed, his torso held flat by the supple leather strap digging into his skin. He growled, a sound deep in his chest that had emma’s arousal piquing again, her core throbbing weakly at nothing.

“You come when I say,” she told him firmly, holding his hips flat with one hand whilst she assaulted his cock with the other. He was barely coherent anymore, crying out under her assault as he desperately fought off his orgasm. It was too much and he was but a weak man, but luckily for him, Emma took pity on him and raked her nails over his balls. “Do you deserve to come now?”

“Yes, Goddess, fuck,” Killian ground out. “Please, please, please, I need to so badly.”

“Alright, come for me, Killian,” Emma purred sweetly and no sooner had the words left her mouth, he cried out as his orgasm overtook him and he came harder than he ever had in his entire life.

His hips jerks into her hand, something she finally allowed him to do, and she met his thrusts with her strokes, coaxing as much of his hot, white come from him as she could. It shot out of him with such a force it hit her hair, clinging to her blonde locks and making her flinch back a little in case more hit her. Thankfully none did, and as Killian’s grunts ebbed away, so did his consciousness, his entire body floating for what felt like forever.

When he came back from utopia, it was to the sound of his restraint buckles being undone and Emma’s soft knuckles gentle caressing the side of his face. He lie still for a moment, basking in the glory of the way his body was still humming, before his lips twitched into a small smile and he caught her hand with his. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know Emma was smiling back at him, his lips brushing over her fingertips that smelled of the coconut oil he loved so much.

“Killian, are you okay?” Emma asked softly. She had moved now and was laying beside him on the bed, her now naked body free of the ribbons that had previously patterned her body. Somewhere between him passing out and him waking up, Emma had cleaned him up, removed his cock ring and had removed her outfit. When Killian opened his eyes, finally meeting her warm, green hues, he felt her relax a little beside him. “There you are,” she smiled warmly. “I thought I had broken you.”

He laughed, weakness still ravaging his muscles. “I’m alright,” he assured her gently, using every ounce of energy he had left to shuffle himself up higher on the bed. Emma helped him, lifting the comforter and letting him slip inside, his body relaxing back into the pillows almost immediately.

“You passed out,” Emma said with a raised brow.

“I’m fine,” he told her again, inhaling hard. The scent of her still lingered on his scruff and he licked his lips, pulling it onto his taste buds.

“You should have used your safe word,” Emma chastised, snuggling into his side. Killian lifted his arm wrapped it around her, pulling her closer until her head was resting lazily on his chest.

“What?!” Killian gasped playfully. “And risk the Goddess’ punishment? No thank you.” He grinned down at her with a darkness behind his eyes she loved seeing.

“You worried me,” Emma told him, exposing maybe a little too much of her feelings in that moment, her big doe eyes looking up at him and letting him know just how much.

“I promise you, I’m alright, Emma,” Killian assured her, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I’m not sure you will be though.”

“Oh?” Emma’s brow knitted together and she gave him a sideways smile. “What do you mean by that?”

Killian encouraged her up, pulling her until she was straddling his lap, the soft, silky folds of her sex brushing over his spent member that had already begun to harden under the covers. Emma smirked at the feeling of him twitching, biting her lip and wrinkling her nose playfully. He stared into her eyes, the blue of his hues darkened by a lust that had crept up on him and took her by surprise.

“Next time,” he purred, flipping them over until she gasped excitedly. “Daddy is going to win.”


End file.
